


Tenderness

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Series: Be Known In Its Aching [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Platonic Cuddling, dancing in the kitchen, more like cuddles with a friend you have a secret crush on, reader is on their period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Brian knows you're on your period, so he tries to make life a little easier for you.Or, Brian makes you breakfast and gives you cuddles





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big, warm hug to any of my darlings who are bleeding. - I just like fluff! Ok? All I want is fluffy fucking goodness. 
> 
> This is part of a five-part fluff series, there might/probably will be smut in the last one...so

It was five am when he heard you get up. Not like it was easy to miss as you slammed the bathroom door in your rush. Brian had only been your roommate for six months, but he knew exactly what that meant. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs off the bed. The two of you had been friends for a few years now, yet only since deciding to share a flat had he learned about your painful periods. Though he guessed, that’s not something you’d really bring up with your guy friend. You insisted they weren’t that bad, that you had heard of worse symptoms, but from what he’d seen, it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. 

The first month it happened, he had come home to you crying on the couch, curled into yourself. The second month wasn’t much different, he’d walk into the room to find you clutching your stomach, groaning as you pressed your forehead against the cool counter, the cramps interrupting your daily life. At first, you seemed a little annoyed at his persistence to help you, that was until the fifth month when you realized there was no chocolate in the house just as Brian had come home with some, suddenly he was heaven sent. You were so incredibly happy to see him that day, the joy on your face warmed his heart and he realized then that he would do just about anything if it meant you’d look at him like that again.

When he heard you go back to your room, Brian got dressed to head down to the store. You’d always try to go back to sleep, it would usually last about an hour before the pain woke you again. More time than he needed. He was back in the flat with fifteen minutes to spare.

~

Groaning as you got back up, you found Brian in the kitchen. “What are you doing up? I thought it was your day off?” Brian was an early riser, but when he got the chance he usually liked to sleep until at least seven, seeing him up and moving, a minute before six, was peculiar. Absentmindedly, you rubbed your abdomen, walking past him to look through the cabinets, but Brian handed you a mug, along with the medication you’d been looking for.

“I just thought I’d make breakfast this morning.” His voice was always softer in the early light, instantly warming you. Without hesitation, you took the pills.

“That’s awfully nice of you. What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, I didn’t say I was making you any.” He gave you a cheeky grin as you slapped his arm. “I drew you a hot bath,” Brian motioned with his spatula. “If you go now, breakfast should be ready when you’re done.” With a raise of your eyebrows, you crossed your arms. By now he knew you always took a hot bath on the first day, it always helped ease the pain.

“Really, Bri?”

“Oh don’t give me that look, just go.” He began pushing you out of the kitchen. “Go.”

Not fighting him, you quickly submerged yourself in the hot bath, sighing. The medicine already beginning to take effect. You could hear the faint sound of a Beatles record being played in the other room causing a small smile to grow on your face as you imagined Brian dancing around in the kitchen, making pancakes. Sure enough, as you dried off and slipped into clean clothes, you found Brian bopping and singing along to ‘I Feel Fine’. A giggle escaped you before you could stop it. Brian had adamantly said, time and time again, that he did not dance. Yet there he was, the tall dork in all his lanky glory, swaying along, witnessed by only you. In hearing you he stopped, turning around, a faint shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

“Oh, don’t stop!” You laughed, making your way over to him.

“Only if you join me,” Brian grabbed your waist before you could respond, swaying the both of you along to the beat. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you began to giggle again. All too soon the song was over and he let go of you, flipping the last pancake just in time.

~

Soon after breakfast, you reluctantly left to go to work, luckily your shift was a short one with the weekend off. As you unlocked your door, you found Brian laid out on the couch, the late afternoon sun lit up the room as his attention was focused on the tv. But when you closed the door and turned back to look at him, he greeted you with a soft smile.

“How was work?” Giving him a smile in return, you started to head towards the bathroom.

“You know, the same bull shit as usual.” After changing into more comfortable clothes, you came back out, walking over to where he laid on the couch. He made no attempt to move over.

“Here,” Sitting up straighter, he parted his legs, patting his chest. “Come lay here.”

“Are you serious?” Your eyebrows shot up as he gave you a playful smirk. “You must be joking.”

“Oh, come now. Don’t act like we’ve never cuddled before, besides we both know how much you love it.”

“I’ll crush you.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to come lay down or what?” With a groan, you moved to lay your back against his chest, resting comfortably between his legs. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer somehow. Without warning, Brian placed one of his hands against your lower abdomen. Big and warm, the weight alone instantly seemed to help. His other hand came up to stroke your hair as he turned his attention back to the tv, seemingly indifferent to the content sigh that left you.

“Hey, Bri?” He hummed in response, the vibrations resonating through you. “Thanks.”

“No problem, love.”

Within seconds, he felt your breathing become slow, it wasn’t long until soft little snores escaped you. He was thankful you couldn’t see his face as he looked down at you, his heart was filled with so much love he didn’t know what to do with it. But as you sighed again, moving slightly, somehow cuddling into him more, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> To all my fluffy bitches out there who just want to be cuddled to death, from me with love. 
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @  
> word-babble.tumblr.com  
> Or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
